One By One They Fall Apart
by CassidysPersona
Summary: Narcissa's returned to Hogwarts after a devastating summer, Narcissa has lost her sister over the summer and has become invisible in the family home. To top it off First Year Sirius has been sorted into Gryffindor and she's a target for torment of what's been in The Daily Prophet. Can anyone help her when she finally has enough?


**A/N: Hello everyone, I haven't written a Harry Potter Fic in about a year and a half and since I had a random dream about the films I've been re-reading fanfiction and watched the films and in the middle of starting a re-read of the series.**

 **I've wondered how Narcissa would've handled coming back to school knowing that everyone would know about Andromeda and then Sirius being sorted into Gryffindor I can imagine she was sensitive to comments.**

 **So, here's a bit of Lucissa fluff I know Lucius is about a year or two older than Narcissa but I have made him the same year as Narcissa for the sake of this story. Plus, I haven't been able to find the name of Pansy Parkinson's parents so I searched up flower names used for males and I felt the name I chose fitted his surname name quite well.**

 **Enjoy**

 **CassidysPersona**

 **x**

Narcissa Black had dreaded going back into Hogwarts since the holidays, Andromeda had been disowned; considered a blood-traitor, shame upon their family, she had tarnished the name of Black. To make matters worse Sirius Black who was Narcissa's first cousin and four years younger than her had been sorted into Gryffindor house. _O_ _h the shame, the disappointment, the embarrassment of her Aunt Walburga's howler to Sirius would've been enough to send Bellatrix if she was here into a state._ News travelled fast in the sacred twenty-eight communities and it wasn't long until those families had started muttering under their breaths' only one who hadn't partaken in gossip was Lucius for Lucius had been raised better than that and not only that there was a genuine love there for Narcissa and he hated seeing her so upset.

As Narcissa walked down the Great Hall feeling stares of fellow students in Slytherin staring at her, chanting in a whisper, _'one by one you all shall fall'_ Lucius could see the blonde witch's cheeks going red and before she could argue and lose her dignity. Narcissa turned around and ran out of the Great Hall. Lucius jumped up from his seat his hands slamming on the table; goblets, cutlery and plates shook. His two close friends Crabbe and Goyle jumped they hadn't been joining in with the chanting, no they had been too busy stuffing their faces with the glorious breakfast in front of them. However, the sudden violent slam from Lucius had caused Crabbe and Goyle to spill their breakfast on their white shirts. That their mothers had packed for them before they left for their fifth year, "Move," Lucius snarled rudely to another classmate on his left. Yarrow Parkinson had been joining in with taunting and considering he knew how important Narcissa was to Lucius he was shocked to hear him join in.

If Lucius knew Narcissa well enough he would take a wild guess and find her sat up in the Astronomy Tower. Despite it being only for lessons it was no secret to anyone who had gone to school with members of the Black family that they would be found up in the Astronomy Tower seeking refuge and answers from astronomical object consisting of a luminous spheroid of plasma held together by its own gravity. Lucius would never know the significance that it held to Narcissa or other members of her family it was something only they shared. How any of them got up there without being noticed was a mystery but Lucius was willing to take the risk to check she was ok.

Narcissa was sat with her back against the wall her knees to her chest; arms wrapped around her legs, her blonde hair almost looked angelic like in the brightness of the full moon that reflected on top of her hair. Over the holidays Narcissa had not only lost a sister one who she felt very close to, but she also had found Andromeda a lot easier to talk to about problems. Andromeda was a lot better at tea and sympathy than Bellatrix. Bellatrix was like a bull in a china shop when it came to her sorting out those who upset her sister or herself. Andromeda however, she was a lot calmer she let you talk and then came up with a solution. Narcissa would not say it out loud but how Narcissa wished she could have some of Andromeda's words now despite her being the one who caused the problems; Bellatrix was angry all the time and her parents were always arguing with her aunt and uncle. Narcissa blinked her blue eyes, trying to stop tears from making an unwanted appearance, "I guessed I would find you here," Narcissa heard Lucius's voice and she turned her head to find him stood in the doorway, arms folded and a concerned look in his grey eyes had an unfamiliar warmth about them. Lucius walked forward and stood in front of the woman who was now staring at him, "it's not surprise that if you want find a missing Black you look to here," Lucius found an empty spot beside Narcissa and sat next to her sending her a smile. Narcissa didn't respond she just turned her head and looked up to the sky, "you know better than to listen to people who do not know what they are talking about."

"Yet they do Lucius," Narcissa snapped. Lucius shuffled uncomfortably in his spot she might have the looks of someone gentle and kind but she was the only person who was brave enough to go up against her older sister, Bellatrix. If Narcissa could go up against her then she certainly wouldn't be afraid to challenge anyone who tried to question her intelligence, "Everyone knows! Andromeda fleeing the family to marry a Mudblood has disgraced our family and has become talk of the wizarding community. Then to top it off Sirius gets sorted into Gryffindor, do you have any idea how embarrassed my whole family is? My father has been busy trying to perform damage control, even your father knows my father has been slightly broken by this," Narcissa turned her head away from Lucius and gently leant it against the wall, "how could she do this to us?" Narcissa could feel the hot tears trail down her cheeks, "you are best to leave Malfoy, I do not want you getting into trouble," Narcissa got up off the ground and dusted her hands of dust, "I will be fine here."

There were times Lucius saved eye rolls for, occasionally he would save one for Narcissa. For he knew she was far from ok and with a roll of his grey eyes he got himself up off the ground and went over to stand behind her, "I am not leaving you when you are like this," Lucius informed her. Narcissa turned her head around her long blonde hair swishing from her back to her right shoulder giving Lucius a dark look, "I mean it Narcissa I am not leaving you like this," he touched her face with his thumb and dried away a stray tear that was falling down her cheek, "you can talk to me," he remembered having a feeling that over the summer, Narcissa hadn't thought about anything but her family and the current problems going with them.

Narcissa couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the affection that Lucius was showing her. Truth be told the youngest of Cygnus and Druella Black had been made to feel quite invisible. Druella spent time privately crying over her daughter's betrayal and Cygnus would frequently be in a battle with his sister – Walburga. Cygnus was blamed for the way Sirius had turned out as he had his brat of a daughter as a role model. Narcissa would sit and listen from her bedroom her aunt and father scream at the top of their lungs and they had some powerful decibels. If you added Bellatrix in the mix someone would inevitably turn out with hearing loss. They would only finish once each had ran out of insults to fly at each other and sometimes their arguments could last well over an hour.

Bellatrix on the other hand had made her excuses each evening and escaped to Lestrange manor. Rodolphus and Bellatrix were not exactly in love but it was a place to go away whilst her family proceeded to fly insults. Regulus had been Narcissa's company despite being nine years old and the younger son of Orion and Walburga he had turned out nothing like his brother. He wanted to please his mother and father happy. Narcissa had been ignored and no one had asked her how she was feeling. When Bellatrix made an appearance at least she would acknowledge Narcissa's existence but then she would only stay for a while and leave once the sense of another argument came from the words of Cygnus.

"Narcissa?" Lucius could not help but feel more hot tears drop onto his thumb as the woman he loved, was slowly letting down a guard she had kept up over the summer. Narcissa, bowed her head and pulled away from his touch no matter how comforting it was, she was not going to show weakness in front of Lucius Malfoy. The blonde witch walked over to the edge of the Astronomy Tower and tried to stop the flow of hot tears that were refusing to stop. Lucius took advantage of this silent pause and walked towards Narcissa but he stood to her right. For Narcissa this was a sign he wouldn't relent until she spoke to him, "you can talk to me."

Three deep breaths of courage and she finally looked at Lucius her eyes shining with unshed tears, her hands shaking and her knees were hitting the sides of each other. Narcissa couldn't figure out of it was her own stupidity wearing a skirt and just white socks in the autumn or if it was her body's adrenaline, "my whole family, everything is falling apart," she spoke with such sadness even Lucius, who could normally hide his true feelings on his face had a struggle, "mother's always crying in private, Bella's always with Rodolphus and my father and aunt are always arguing. Then Sirius makes things worse and no one is around to talk too. Regulus is only nine years old and he comes to join me but that's only so I'll protect him from what happens downstairs, everyone in there was correct: one by one you all shall fall. We've started to fall apart."

Lucius wrapped his arms around Narcissa and let her cry into his chest, he was the only person at this moment who wasn't tormenting her over the Black family dramas, "there is damage control being undertaken everything will be fine, this will not even last a week before you know it they'll be another story on the front page of The Daily Prophet telling us something else," Lucius kissed the top of Narcissa's head and placed his hand at the top of her back.

"I'm sorry for crying on you," Narcissa pulled herself away from Lucius's chest and stared at him, her big blue eyes still swimming with tears.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Narcissa," Lucius spoke gently he pulled her hair forward and then smiled, "you have done nothing wrong, now I haven't seen you eat properly since you arrived so come back with me and we'll get something to eat," Lucius was right Narcissa hadn't eaten properly since she came back. As a matter of fact, the most he had seen her eat was a slice of toast at breakfast with butter on and at dinner a few potatoes, carrots and gravy. Even then it took her half an hour to eat one potato and by the time she finished, her plate was cold and she would push it away, "I'd rather you eat something hot as well rather than letting it go cold," he pulled her further into him their eyes meeting each other's, "next time anyone says anything like that just give them a cold stare, you've done it before and I can talk to Yarrow if you would like."

"Haven't you heard?" Narcissa asked with a small smile on her face, it was one smile that Lucius hadn't seen for a while. Narcissa moved away from Lucius and folded her arms making her way towards the exit. Gravel crunched as the pair walked together side by side making their way out of the Astronomy Tower, "Silence is golden, unless you're a Black," Narcissa unfolded her arms and placed one on the railings slowly walking down aware of her surroundings. Narcissa backed herself into a wall. There was a chance that they could get caught, Narcissa's parents had approached the head of house before the start of term and requested that Narcissa have permission to take herself to the tower. Slughorn was resistant but he had a thing about the Black family and after Cygnus gave him a stare one that felt like Cygnus was staring into his soul he relented. A discussion with Dumbledore happened and Dumbledore refused to have the rules bent for one student claiming it not to be fair on those themselves who would like to spend time up there. Slughorn told Narcissa that if she was to go up there she was to be careful and be sure to not get caught. However, it wasn't well known around the school and if she was to be caught it could mean consequences for both herself and Lucius. Narcissa popped her head around the corner and saw that it was clear after signalling with her hand for Lucius to come they walked together until it was safe enough to speak again, "I take after my Uncle Orion," Narcissa continued the conversation from earlier not many people knew this but Orion did not partake in violent conflict, he took the smarter approach and lured those into a false sense of security to calm them down, "whilst Bella takes after our father and our Aunt Walburga, they prefer the make your anger known approach. If you were to see us at home you would notice that Uncle Orion will just stand and glare then choose his moments I do the same. I can see it in Regulus as well Sirius however," Narcissa practically spat her younger cousin's name, "the day his voice drops and he starts to wind his mother up more I think my hearing will be long gone," Narcissa saw the entrance to the Great Hall and her heart started to beat against her chest.

Lucius could feel Narcissa's negative energy and he knew he had to do something there was no way he was going to let her walk back in without feeling safe. Lucius approached her from behind and whispered, "don't let them think you are falling one be one, chin up and give the best glare you have ever done."

As the couple walked into The Great Hall all eyes turned on the blonde witch as she had been the one to run out. Narcissa shook her head and glared at her housemates, "if you have anything to say about me or my family rather than snigger behind my back at least have the decency to tell it to my face I'd happily answer any questions you have but in the meantime, I do not appreciate having my housemates assume what they read in The Daily Prophet is Merlin's word! Yes, my sister has left the family but it doesn't mean that you must believe the trash that's been written," Narcissa felt her hands shaking had she just done that? "I won't tolerate it anymore!" Narcissa turned on her heels and walked to her side of the table and sat down on the bench.

"Narcissa," Yarrow Parkinson whispered which made the young witch turn her head for the years he had known her she had never spoken out before. That was probably because she used to have two sisters in the school now that they were gone and one had disgraced the family name she had to stand up for herself, "I'm sorry," however, the response he got was a sharp glare and she turned her head away.

"You're going to need to do more than say sorry," Lucius informed his friend even though he himself was still rather annoyed that he had partook in such nonsense, "Silence apparently is golden unless you are a Black then silence is deadly."

 **A/N: Feel free to leave a review and I hope you enjoyed x**


End file.
